


Wishes

by stardreamer



Category: Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, wicked girls saving ourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardreamer/pseuds/stardreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Executing her father had been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Twisted Princess Jasmine](http://jeftoon01.deviantart.com/art/Twisted-Princess-Jasmine-105058755) portrait. This is a drabble-and-a-half, 150 words.

Executing her father had been a mistake. 

Princess Jasmine stood in front of him, Rajah behind her, the lamp in her hand. How she'd gotten hold of it he had no idea. Her face and body bore scrapes from the dungeon; her hair was in disarray and her clothing torn. She should have looked pathetic, but the rage in her eyes was terrifying. 

"Give me his power," she said to the genie. 

"Done," the genie replied, and Jafar felt the sorcerous energy drain from his body. A moment later, so did his knowledge of how to use it. 

"I keep my promises. Go free," Jasmine said, and the genie metamorphosed into a shower of fireworks and faded away. 

Jasmine gestured, and Rajah doubled in size and grew 10-inch fangs. "My father was a good King," she said. "I will be a good Queen - but I will need a new Vizier."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out how to fit Aladdin in here, so this is an AU in which Jafar stole the lamp from the King. 
> 
> I made two assumptions:   
> 1) that the lamp, like Master Seamus' symbol-decorated carpetbag in the Lord Darcy stories, will seek out its rightful owner;   
> 2) that Jasmine used her first wish to get out of the dungeon.


End file.
